Radiation shields of the type comprising a container formed of thin flexible material filled with a radiation attenuating liquid were originally disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,087, issued May 14, 1978. Such radiation shields have come into widespread use. However, despite their popularity, their use has presented certain problems.
Radiation shields of this type now in use are simply dunnage bags--that is, large rubber bags somewhat similar in appearance to water mattresses. Such shields are satisfactory for most purposes, but they have presented some problems where dimensional accuracy and dimensional stability are problems. That is because the surfaces of the shields tend to bulge in a non-uniform and somewhat unpredictable fashion when the shield is filled with a radiation attenuating liquid.